


Things Found In The Woods At Dusk

by rainyafternoon



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Canon Universe, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), It/Its Pronouns for Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Sleepy Bois Inc, Minor Swearing, Partially Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), This took way too long, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, no beta we die like my braincells at 3am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainyafternoon/pseuds/rainyafternoon
Summary: The creature was wearing a tattered black suit jacket with a white t-shirt under it, and black sweatpants that are a few inches too short for it. It tilted its head at Tommy, who took another step back, tripped on a tree root, and fell onto the ground,“Wh-what are you?” Tommy asked shakily, his heart in his throat.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Kudos: 61





	Things Found In The Woods At Dusk

The first strange thing Tommy found in the forest was when he and Tubbo were seven years old.

It was a late summer’s afternoon, and he and Tubbo had been playing in the field behind their house. They were chasing each other around, and eventually, ran into the forest without realizing it.

There was a house in the woods, they discovered, a small cabin with a half-collapsed spruce wood roof and crumbling stone brick walls. Inside, the floor was rotting and partially torn up, and moss and weeds were growing up from in between the cracks in the boards. They’d walked around the house for a while, balancing on fallen support beams and kicking stones that had fallen out of the wall.

They hadn’t realized the sun was going down until the forest was lit up with a golden orange glow, the sun sinking behind the trees. The woods slowly darkened, the sky fading to a deep, murky blue.

All of a sudden, the air was lit with hundreds of tiny, glowing golden lights, flitting around them. They were like little fireflies, like little stars that had drifted down to Earth. The tiny lights danced around the ruins of the little house casting the clearing in a warm glow.

They’d stood, entranced by the little glowing lights, until the sky was a deep velvety black, and they could faintly hear the rattling of skeletons in the distance, wandering the woods aimlessly.

Tommy found the second when he was 12, in the springtime only a few weeks after his birthday. He and Tubbo had been wandering around the forest at midday, and just as the sun began to set, the sky darkening from a pale blue to a plum-purple color, they stumbled across a small creek, with a little waterfall trickling into it from the rocks above. They were covered in moss and lichen, and as Tommy and Tubbo grew closer, Tommy’d noticed the rocks emitting a pale, ghostly blue glow, like the blue soul fires Tommy had seen on his few trips to the Nether. The light grew brighter as the sun set further, and soon the entire creek was cast in the blue light.

Tommy noticed the water bubbling, and he felt Tubbo grab his hand. He had stepped away from the creek, further into the trees and the shadows.

He had seen figures emerge from the water, dressed in long, flowing white robes that seemed like they were made of shimmering water. The robes weren’t wet that Tommy could see, despite the figures having just risen from the creek

The water spirits had lingered around the creek for a bit, chatting in some language that Tommy couldn’t understand, some dancing and laughing in bubbly, ethereal voices.

They had watched the spirits dance and talk until the moon was high in the sky, and they turned and ran out of the woods and back to their home. Phil had been furious that they’d stayed out so late.

The third thing Tommy had found only a week ago, about five months after his 15th birthday. It was mid-autumn, the leaves slowly turning bright oranges and yellows, and the air was growing colder. Tommy had been in the forest collecting plants for Phil and Techno, who had needed them for cooking and potions. Techno’d bribed Tommy into doing it for him, promising him he’d buy Tommy a pastry from Niki’s bakery the next time they went into town. And so Tommy had been wandering the forest looking for mushrooms and lilacs and dandelions and such, and had ended up in a dark part of the forest surrounded by spruce trees. He found a few pale brown mushrooms growing in the damp soil at the base of a tall fir tree, and a few half-wilted poppies clinging to the slivers of light that reached them through the spruce needles.

He’d heard a sound behind him, and whirled around, startled. There was something standing in the trees, washed in shadows. The only thing visible was its eyes, one a deep red, the other, a vibrant neon green.

Tommy backed away, almost tripping over the small basket he had set on the ground. The figure blinked its multicolored eyes. It inched forward, and Tommy could see a bit more of its features as it creeped out of the shadows. It was tall, with short horns and long, pointy ears that stuck out of the side of its head, and black and white hair, split perfectly down the middle of its face.

The oddest part was its skin. Like its eyes, it was multicolored, the right side a pale white and the left black, reminding Tommy of an enderman.

The creature was wearing a tattered black suit jacket with a white t-shirt under it, and black sweatpants that are a few inches too short for it. It tilted its head at Tommy, who took another step back, tripped on a tree root, and fell onto the ground,

“Wh-what are you?” Tommy asked shakily, his heart in his throat.

The creature shook its head and made a creaky sound, like an enderman, but different somehow. It didn’t sound quite like the tall shadows that lurked around Phil’s house at night, purple specks like dust filling the air and creeping between cracks in the doors.

It reached out a hand, flinching a bit when the golden afternoon light hit its skin. Tommy squeezed his eyes shut-

He opened his eyes. The creature was holding out its hand to Tommy. He ignored it and stood up. It helped Tommy up, and he brushed the dirt off his pants.

“If you tell a single person I fell down I’ll start stabbing shit,“ Tommy threatened. The enderman creature made a sound that Tommy thought sounded a bit like a laugh. Tommy picked up his basket, and when he looked up again, it had disappeared into the trees.

He headed back out of the dark clearing and into the fiery autumn leaves. He’d heard the crunch of a fallen leaf, and whipped around again. He most certainly did not shriek. That was not something the big man TommyInnit did. The creature was standing behind a tree, watching Tommy with curious eyes.

“Holy shit, stop watching me, you…tall freak.” Tommy hissed. “Don’t you have better things to do than follow me around?” The enderman creaked and shook its head again. Tommy frowned.

And so he ended up back at his house in the grassy field at sunset with a tall enderman thing trailing behind him. Phil had been worried sick, Wilbur had been surprised, and Techno had barely looked up from his book.

The third thing Tommy found in the woods turned out to be called Ranboo, and it was a dumb bitch with memory problems if you asked Tommy. He absolutely wasn’t friends with it. That did not happen.

Maybe it did.

**Author's Note:**

> lol hi 
> 
> wow this took a long time to write :')
> 
> yo you should join this very swag discord full of mcyt nerds and fanfic writers we're very cool here  
> https://discord.gg/vccgyRwm  
> join us


End file.
